warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosskit (TC)
|pastaffie = None |age = 0.5 moons at death |death = Froze to death |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: |namesl = Mosskit |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Foster Father: |familyl = Oakheart Bluestar Stonefur Mistystar Thrushpelt |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = ''Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope }} Mosskit is a sleek-furred, pale gray-and-white she-kit with a pink nose and bright blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Bluestar's Prophecy :Mosskit is born to Bluefur in leaf-bare along with her sister and brother, Mistykit and Stonekit. The Clan believes her father is Thrushpelt, but her real father is Oakheart of RiverClan. Mosskit is rarely seen without her siblings. :Once, Runningkit and Mousekit are seen flicking snow lumps at them, and pretending to be innocent when they complain about it. :Mosskit accidentally wakes Smallear up while he was sleeping, despite Bluefur's warnings. :Later, Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit are led out of camp by Bluefur. She tells them they're playing a game called Secret Escape, and they had to get out of camp without any cat seeing them, but if they are seen or scented, they lose. Bluefur is actually leading them to Sunningrocks, so she can give them to their real father, Oakheart. :In a desperate attempt to keep her kits warm, Bluefur digs small holes in the snow. She puts the kits into these holes along the way to border. Mosskit begins to walk more and more slowly as she begins to freeze. When Stonekit complains of being tired, Bluefur settles into one of the holes in the snow she had made. Mosskit is the first to fall asleep. :When Bluefur tries to wake Mosskit up, she doesn't respond. Bluefur continues to shake Mosskit, terrified. Mosskit has died of the cold. Then, Bluefur's dead sister, Snowfur, comes to her, telling her that it was Mosskit's time to die. Bluefur refuses to believe Mosskit is dead. Grief-stricken, she watches Snowfur leading Mosskit's spirit away, talking excitedly together. :Bluefur has no choice but to take her remaining two kits to the RiverClan border. :After she has given Mistykit and Stonekit to Oakheart, she comes back and buries Mosskit next to the river, not able to bear leaving Mosskit's body alone for foxes to take. :When Bluefur travels to the Moonstone to receive her new leader name and nine lives, Mosskit gives her mother her seventh life, the gift of trust. When Bluestar apologizes for her death, Mosskit replies that she understands Bluefur's decision, but that she still missed her. In the Original Arc Forest of Secrets :Mosskit is mentioned when Bluestar tells Fireheart about her three kits. Fireheart is shocked to hear that there were three kits, and Bluestar informs him that the third kit was too weak to survive the journey to RiverClan,and that she had died with her by the river. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Sign of the Moon :Mosskit is seen with Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Snowfur in StarClan by Jayfeather. She is frolicking around Snowfur's paws. The Last Hope :She is seen under Snowfur when Kestrelflight, Littlecloud, Willowshine, and Jayfeather try to gather as many StarClan cats as possible. Soon after, she pads out and flicks her tail, paying attention to the four cats. :Soon after her mew is heard as StarClan cats observe the Dark Forest cat's training, asking where the sun is. She rejoices when they come back to StarClan and she scampers onto a grassy slope. She asks Jayfeather of his motives of taking them to observe the Dark Forest, and Bluestar touches her head, replying that they need to know their enemy. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Mosskit is the kit of Oakheart of RiverClan and Bluefur of ThunderClan, therefore making her half-Clan. Mosskit has two siblings, Stonekit and Mistykit. Bluefur gives her three kits to Oakheart for him to raise in RiverClan, so that she can become deputy instead of the ambitious and violent warrior Thistleclaw. Mosskit dies in the snow from the cold during the trip to RiverClan, and never makes it out of the territory, where her siblings live on to become Stonefur and Mistystar. Bluestar's dead sister, Snowfur, leads Mosskit to StarClan, and cares for her, feeling very protective of her niece. Cats of the Clans :She, along with Adderkit of WindClan and Blossomkit of ShadowClan, meet the ancient cat Rock, who tells them stories about many different Clan cats. She sticks up for her own Clan, ThunderClan, and learns more about the Clan she would have joined, RiverClan, during the different stories he tells. Trivia *Mosskit was mistakenly mentioned as a tom in Forest of Secrets and The Last Hope, as well as Secrets of the Clans, where she is described as a dark gray tom with green eyes. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Bluestar: Father: :Oakheart: Brother: :Stonefur: Sister: :Mistystar: Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Rainflower: Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Uncle: :Crookedstar: Aunt: :Snowfur: Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Nephews: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: Nieces: :Primrosepaw: Nieces and Nephews: :Pikepaw: Cousins: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Molepaw: :Cherrypaw: :Silverstream: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Last Hope characters